The present invention relates to a pen holder, and more particularly to a pen holder for a clip-board.
Clip-boards have been used particularly by persons while standing and making sketches or notes, as well as for many other purposes, but while in use or being carried, the pencil or the like used to write on the sheets may be misplaced or lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,402 to Gorman discloses a device for a releasable gripping article. In this patent, a plurality of spring fingers are provided to grip the article or articles between the support member and spring fingers. The spring fingers may become fatigued when a large object is gripped between the support member and the spring fingers, or after a long term of using or being used frequently. In addition, the spring fingers may hurt the paper which is gripped between the support member and the spring fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,279 to Westhoff discloses a clip board which has a pencil holding member provided thereon. In this patent, the pencil holding member and the clip member are biased by the same resilient member. The clip member is indirectly biased by the resilient member when a pencil is clamped by the pencil holding member so that the resilient force for clamping paper is small. In addition, when the pencil is clamped by the pencil holding member, the resilient member is prestressed and prestrained so that only few pieces of paper can be clamped by the clip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,927 to the applicants, David Liu and Jane Keo, discloses a combination clip-board and case. In this patent, a spring-like means is provided for receiving a pen. The spring-like means which is loosely attached to the clip may affect the making of the sketches or notes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pen holders.